shieldlandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 11
Episode 11 debuted 13 March 2016. Summary Rheda (Joanne Whalley) returns to Herot alone, with news of familial betrayal and that the fearsome Wulfing army are coming for them all. Now desperate, she sends word, calling for the help of the other tribes in the Alliance. But Beowulf (Kieran Bew), who knows the Varni, now foes of Herot, are the mightiest of warriors, appeals to Rheda to put aside her pride and seek their help despite having unfairly banished them. Reluctantly, Rheda agrees and knowing the difficulty that Beowulf (Kieran Bew) and Varr (Edward Hogg) will face in their attempt to convince the Varni, she gives Varr a secret message with a last resort offering to Rate in the hope it will be enough to bring him back into the fold. Elsewhere, Slean (Ed Speleers) rides out into danger to set right past wrongs, but whilst he puts his life at risk, is it too little too late? Cast *Beowulf - Kieran Bew *Rheda - Joanne Whalley *Hrothgar - William Hurt *Slean - Edward Speleers *Elvina - Laura Donnelly *Razzak - Grégory Fitoussi *Breca - Gisli Örn Gardarsson *Abrecan - Elliot Cowan *Rate - David Ajala *Kela - Holly Earl *Varr - Edward Hogg *Vishka - Ellora Torchia *Lila - Lolita Chakrabarti *Brinni - Jack Rowan *Hane - Lee Boardman *Skellan - Emmett J Scanlan *Gil - Ashley Thomas *Argat - Joey Ansah *Draven - Liam Ainsworth *Arla - Allison McKenzie Crew *Stunt Co-ordinators - Ian Van Temperley, Tony Lucken *1st Assistant Director - Simon Noone *2nd Assistant Director - Tracey Warren *3rd Assistant Director - Mark Roberts, Nic Pringle *Unit Manager - Nick Girvan *Script Supervisors - Linda Gibson, Tamsin Spivey *Production Co-ordinator - Fahima Chowdhury *Production Secretaries - Chris Bevan, Jen Burrows *Production Accountant - Jay Parsons *Assistant Accountant - Karen Swinney *Series Script Editor - Alliea Nazar *Assistant Script Editor - Danielle Adams *Camera Operators - Fabrizio Sciarra, Tony Jackson *Focus Pullers - Steve Marles, Alice Canty *Assistant Camera - Jon Scaife, Steven Lee Sinclair *Digital Imaging Technician - Danny Carter *Key Grip - Craig Atkinson *Grip - Ben Moseley *Standby Art Director - Natalie Astridge *Set Decorator - Kim Logan *Art Department Assistant - Katie Johnston *Horsemaster - Andy Butcher *Special Effects - Rowley SFX *Visual Effects - Milk VFX *Gaffer - Chris Sowden *Best Boy - Roger Everson *Electricians - John Mason, Ravinder Singh, Stephen Campbell *Standby Carpenter - Brian Clark *Rigger - David Ode *Prop Master - Derek Roberts *Prop Hand - Mark MacIntyre *Dressing Props - David Hayden, Stuart MacKay *Standby Props - Clive Pickard, Dan McLelland *Construction Manager - Jamie Clark *Studio Technician - Gareth Morgan *Assistant Costume Designer - Emma Howarth *Costume Supervisor - Jennifer Lander *Standby Costume - Samantha Yeoman, Michael Bevis *Make-up Supervisor - Lisa Chape *Make-up Artists - Tori Robinson, Bunny Stanway-Mayers *Colourist - Chris Rodgers *Sound Recordist - Stuart Wright *Boom Operator - Alessandro Pascale *Effects Editor - Tony Gibson *Dialogue Editor - Dan Green *Dubbing Mixer - Scott Jones *Titles - Momoco *Post Production Supervisor - Kate Stannard *Supervising Editor - Dan Crinnion *1st Assistant Editor - Simone Nesti *VFX Assistant Editor - Erika Moutinho *Publicity Manager - Sian Hunter *Picture Publicity Manager - Patrick Smith *Health and Safety Manager - Karen Wardle *Line Producer - Will Nicholson *Location Manager - Andrew Bainbridge *Production Executive - Gary Connelly *Make-up and Hair Designer - Sue Michael *Original Production Design - Grant Montgomery *Costume Designer - Ralph Wheeler-Holes *Casting Director - Sam Jones CDG *Editor - Mike Jones *Director of Photography - James Friend BSC *Music - Rob Lane *Executive Producers - Tim Haines, Katie Newman, James Dormer *© ITV Studios Limited 2016 Appearances Characters *Beowulf *Rheda *Hrothgar *Slean *Elvina *Razzak *Breca *Abrecan *Rate *Kela *Varr *Vishka *Lila *Brinni *Hane *Skellan *Gil *Argat *Draven *Arla *Grendl *Jogan *Scorann *Bayen *Koll *Varr's mother Creatures *Humans *Mudborn **Grendl **Barghests **Skinshifter **Troll Locations *Shieldlands **Herot ***Golden Hall **Giant ruins **Bregan **Varni **Mere **Wisdeth **Banning **Draca Bridge Organizations and titles *Jarl **Thane *Reeve *Huskarla *Wulfing Raiders **Warfather *The Alliance *Shieldlanders External links *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/ep11week11/beowulf-return-shieldlands Category:Episodes